


Common Ground

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“All we know right now is that our unsub is targeting LGBT couples at clubs,” Hotch said ruefully. “I’m going to need for you two to go undercover at the club where the last couple was taken.” He looked toward Spencer and yourself, knowing you’d both be comfortable with going undercover.

Both you and Spencer were out and proud; you were gay, Spencer was bi and everyone knew about it. The only problem you figured you might encounter was the fact that you wanted to jump Spencer’s bones and had to hide your “goo-goo” eyes from him. God, the simultaneous romantic and sexual thoughts you had about him were unreal. 

“Tonight, Hotch?” Spencer asked, a nervous aura about him. He didn’t like going undercover; it meant vulnerability, and Spencer thrived off facts.

Hotch nodded, leaving you and Spencer to go get ready for your undercover operation. You’d have to dance with him at a club...oh no.  
\----------------------

“Ready to go?” you asked, checking to make sure Spencer’s earpiece was well-hidden. You had to do something to distract yourself from the fact that he looked divine. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a purple t-shirt and black blazer; he was casual, but still totally him. And you kind of wanted to rip his shirt off.

Spencer nodded, taking the lead by grabbing your hand and leading you into the club. You’d both decided beforehand that you weren’t going to drink because you didn’t want any of your faculties lowered if you happened to come across the unsub. “So...we have to go dance,” Spencer said. Not so much a question as a resigned statement.

“That’s normally what people do at clubs, Spence,” you laughed, now leading him onto the dance floor. He was slightly taller than you, so you spun yourself around and moved your back into him, moving back and forth to the beat. Even if you were together, the club probably wouldn’t have been your scene; you were both quiet bar kind of guys.

As you danced in the middle of the floor, you couldn’t help but wonder if Spencer reciprocated your feelings. His cock was right up against you and was harder than it should have been if he didn’t have feelings for you. You couldn’t dwell on the feeling of him against you though - you both had a job to do. “We have to keep on eye out,” you said, tangling your fingers together. “Keep a look out for one man that is hanging around a couple he probably doesn’t know.”

The couples around you started to get a little hot and heavy during the next song. Should you kiss him? Was that part of the cover? Was that going to far? You had no clue. Apparently, Spencer didn’t either, because he came right out and asked. He leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Should we kiss to fit in? Or will it just make us stand out because we aren’t actually together?”

Instead of going back and forth wondering whether or not it was okay, you just decided to give in to what you wanted to do for months and kissed him. As your lips crashed against his, you pulled him in by the back of the head, tangling your fingers in his silky brown hair. As the baseline beat in the background, you felt Spencer pull you into him by the waist - now it was your erection that was noticeable. Both of you pulled apart at the same time, looking at each other through heavy-lidded eyes. “Umm...” Spencer stuttered quietly. “T-That was something. Have you wanted to do that for a while? Because it felt like it.”

Without saying a word, you shook your head in affirmation and went in for a second kiss before turning back around to dance. Turning around, you decided to tell him exactly how you felt. No one in your immediate area was paying any attention to you, so there was no chance of being overheard. “I’ve liked you ever since I started, Spencer. Then I found out you were bi and my head exploded out of happiness. You’re hot, you’re intelligent, you’re funny and we have a hell of a lot in common. I don’t know if you’re actually into me, but if you want, maybe one of these days we could go out for a proper drink.”

“I’d like that,” Spencer said, burying his head in the crook of your neck. As you turned your head to kiss him again, you thought you could get used to this feeling.

“I’ve always felt like we had a lot in common. And when I found out you were obsessed with Star Wars, I could’ve screamed.”

“It’s pretty much my favorite thing in the world,” you said, thinking back on the days when you’d watch every single movie without sleeping.

You continued to move to the beat, now with Spencer’s hands wrapped tightly around you. But you’d noticed someone that didn’t fit in, so you maneuvered you both and told Spencer who you were looking at. The man wasn’t doing anything yet, so you decided to just remain on the dance floor and observe. Spencer continued talking in your ear as you danced. “You were also great with my mom when you met and that meant a lot to me,” he said.

You’d never told anyone about your aunt, but you and Spencer had more in common than you thought. “My aunt had schizophrenia too, Spence.”

“Really?” he asked surprised. “That’s why you’re so good with her. You have experience.”

“I did,” he sighed, remembering the day he found out that she’d sat in her car in a closed garage. “She committed suicide when I was 12.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, lovingly burying his head in your neck again.

The man you were observing started to move toward the exit with a pair of women. “We should follow him,” Spencer said, grabbing your hand. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll be the unsub and we can arrest him right now.”

“In my experience there is no such thing as luck,” you said.

Spencer turned to you and smiled, continuing to pull you toward the exit. “Did you just quote Obi-Wan from A New Hope?” he laughed. “I think I love you.”


End file.
